


Won't You Have Some Tea?

by arisu16



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Tea, Tea Party, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Hatter poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Have Some Tea?

Down through the rabbit hole you go  
falling to the floor.  
Once you stand  
back and forth you run.  
Be cautious, my friend,  
that way holds danger,  
the likes of which, you've never known.  
But if you stay  
right where you are,  
we'll have a nice old chat  
and perhaps a cup of tea.  
What a marvelous idea,  
if I do say so.  
Sit down, sit down.  
Pull up a chair  
and stay a while.  
Have a biscuit on me,  
and we mustn't forget the tea.  
Don't leave just yet.  
We've just begun.  
We'll chat the night away  
just you and me.  
Forget your worries.  
Forget your cares.  
By the way,  
while you're here,  
won't you have some tea?


End file.
